


Nuka World

by Julia_Danse



Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kathryn Kay - Freeform, Nuka World, Paladin Danse - Freeform, Power Armor, Red Eye - Freeform, Sexual Content, Torture, porter gage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Danse and Kathryn meet Porter Gage.





	1. Chapter 1

 „Keep firing!"

"I can't."

"WHAT?"

" _WHERE'S MY AMMO?!"_

"Use you goddamn grenades!"

"Oooh...rrrriiiight... INCOMIIING!"

_BOOM!_

Blood. Everywhere. It trickled down from the ceiling, the walls, it was everywhere. She almost tripped and fell down as she ran over the blood covered floor, chasing the last Raiders in Nuka World. Her power armor missed the majority of it's plating and the next piece was ready to fall off.  _Screw it!_  She though as she ripped it off and tossed it aside. Danse would kill her if he'd saw that. His power armor also didn't look good. It was shredded to pieces when at least twenty Raiders kept shooting at him in that small arena of theirs.

***

' _The Gauntled'_  they called the area before entering the pre-war laser tag? zone. He wasn't sure. It was a cruel place to be. The turrets which they had to crouch around. In the end they had shot down every one of them into pieces. It was impossible to walk through there without getting holed poked with bullets and made into Swiss cheese. The labyrinth with the gasoline covered floor was riddled with traps to light up the whole section. Kathryn just told him to stay aback and shot a single beam onto the floor... After the last explosion a voice cracked through the intercom.  _"Daaamn, barbeque's ready!"_ , it said in surprise. Too bad that Kathryn and Danse were not in harms way. He glared at her as she shrugged and kept on walking.

But the locked room with the gas...Phew, that was a tough one. Even with power armor it was hard to breath. The radroaches were bigger than usual. Kathryn yelled out a  _"YEEHAWW!"_ as she tried to jump on the glowing one which was almost as big as a mutant hound. It crashed under her and irradiated blood splattered around her metal covered ass. Danse secretly chuckled in satisfaction underneath his helmet as she  _eww'd_  while standing up again. She hacked the terminal to unlock the doors. The wiggle accompanying her walking made him lose his seriousness and he burst into a fit of laughter. Fresh air hit their filter systems and breathing was enjoyable again.

And so the torture way got on. At least there was no deathclaw...

***

Danse almost lost her, as Kathryn slithered around a corner finally a reloaded  _Righteous Authority_ in her hands and shooting at the scum in front of her. "Ah, fuck!", the Raider cried out as a laser beam crippled his leg and he fell down. Kathryn shot him trough the head and he was dead.

Light flooded around them as they approached a market place. Slaves with collars around their necks huddled behind their stores, trying to make themselves as small as possible. More Raiders flooded the area, all in different armor. Ones were covered in metal plating with spikes on their shoulders, helmets and backs. The second ones were clothed in leather, no visible armor in sight. The third group of Raiders was covered in bright colors.  _Weird people..._  Kathryn thought as she and Danse shot them down.

As each and every Raider was dead they kept walking towards Fizztop Mountain. They didn't know what they had to face as they approached the area. The whole place was crowded with enemies. "Shit!", Kathryn muttered. "This will cost us all the stimpaks we brought, if not more..."   
To her surprise a Fatman was lying just next to her, Nuke already loaded. She smiled.   
"Hey Danse. Wanna have some fun?"  
"What? You know that we stand knee deep in a big pile of shit, Knight?!"  
"Yes, I am aware of that,  _Paladin_!", she mocked him. That was definitely not the time for her damn jokes. And before he could spin around she had grabbed the Fatman and aimed at the group in front of them.

_"AD VICTORIAM!"_ , she screamed as she pulled the trigger. The signature whistle of the mini nuke was audible in the air before it exploded in the middle of what looked like two hundred Raiders, decimating them to a handful, screaming in pain. They both looked up as bodies flew up in the sky, extremities ripped apart. So much blood...

A wicked grin played at the corners of her lips as she looked over to Danse. "Kathryn...that was... _amazing_!", he said to her eyes wide. She laughed heartily on her way to Fizztop, releasing the crippled Raiders from their pain.

An elevator in front of the mountain like building let them up to the once decent looking restaurant. A heavy armored man stood there, gun pointed at them. His right eye was covered with a yellow metal eye patch, matching his armor.

"Nice show you put on down there.", he said. Before Danse was able to say something Kathryn was walking towards the man, smirking at him. "We're doing anything to please.", she purred. Danse's jaw dropped as he heard her speaking. She motioned him to stay calm.

Kathryn toyed with her finger around the barrel of his rifle softly pushing it aside, smiling sweetly at the man in front of her. She bit her lower lip and sighed, giving him a little wink.   
The Raider lowered his rifle, to Danse's surprise. He had to admit that Kathryn had to know what she was doing. "If you keep teasing me this way I can't promise not to fuck you right in front of your friend here.", the man eventually said. She chuckled and licked her lips. "You're none of the shy guys, are you?" She came closer to him and grazed his cheek with her lips. "I'd love getting fucked you know...", she whispered into his ear.

The Raider was so occupied with her that he didn't notice how Danse pointed his laser rifle to his face. A hiss was audible as Kathryn stepped out of her destroyed power armor. The tight jumpsuit of the Brotherhood of Steel left almost nothing to a human's imagination. And the Raider was no exception. He eyed her with a light whistle while she bent down showing off her well formed ass.   
Even Danse had to admit that her laugh was sexy as she played with the Raider. His concentration was melting with every move she made. But at least  _he_ was focused enough to know that she played with the man. He just waited for the right sign.

"Let's put this aside if you want to have fun with me, won't you?", her soothing voice made the Raider swallow. "I don't want to get shot by accident." She brushed his hands with hers and he shuddered. Kathryn had a wicked grin on her face as she put the rifle out of his direct reach.  
"Where do you want me? On the bed? The counter? The elevator?" Her hands worked on him as she opened his pants. "Or do you want me to suck your cock?" With one jolt she released his erection. "Hello there...", she purred as she got to her knees.

Danse swallowed hard. He was glad that his helmet was still intact and hiding his deep red face. The whole scene riled him up and beads of sweat ran down his forehead. Before Kathryn started to suck the Raider's cock she looked up at Danse and winked. That was the signal!

A shot rang through the air. Blood and pieces of gray brain matter flew around her head as Kathryn burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"That was awesome!", she laughed, lying on her back and holding her stomach. She rolled around like an insane psychopath covering herself in blood and pieces of brain. "Knight Kay!", Danse growled. "Get your shit together!" And with that said she stood up wiping away the tears in her eyes as she tried to contain even more laughter.  


	2. Red Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn had a little fun with the host of Raider Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF GORE AND SEXUAL CONTENT.
> 
> DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE NERVES FOR IT.

One thing bothered her as they walked through Nuka World. “If that stupid radio host won’t shut his fucking mouth soon, I am going to personally rip his tongue out!” That was the first time Danse didn’t argue with her. Because, well, he agreed with her. That guy was annoying as hell! Red Eye, the host of Raider Radio – he said his stupid name often enough – just blabbered of the insanely dumb lies he ‘experienced’ in his life. With the Pip Boy on her wrist, Kathryn searched from where the radio signal was coming from.

No matter where they were walking, the signal was always the same. “He’s underground.”, Danse thought out loud. Kathryn agreed and nodded.

“Let’s go and search for an entry.”

“Affirmative!”

It didn’t take them long to find the entry to the catacombs of Nuka World. It turned out they were a huge labyrinth of pipes and canals. To Danse’s and Kathryn’s luck even the organized Raiders of Nuka World were a little dumb. A red line on the floor marked the way to the radio station and soon they found it. “Sup, Bitch!”, Kathryn said before she smacked the raider in his face and knocked him out.  
  
  
When Red Eye opened his eyes he was chained onto a wall, extremities pointing away. The smell robbed his senses. It smelled like rotten flesh and blood, death lingering in the air like the scent of perfume. He immediately knew that he was in the former HQ of the Disciples. “This is going to be fun.” he heard a female voice say out of his eye sight. “You’re a fucking liar!”, she spat as she walked in front of him. Her orange jumpsuit toned the curves of her body, which even in his situation looked very delicate. Then she walked out his sight again and he could hear her talk to someone else with a low voice. He didn’t understand what she was saying but he heard the clanking of power armor walking away. Then the door fell in it’s hinges

A soft laughter got caught in his ears and then the rumbling of a cart. “We’re alone now, asshole.”, she eventually whispered in his ear after she came close. He swallowed down a big lump in his throat. He could smell the scent floating around her. A mix of power armor grease, sweat and flowers flooded his nostrils. Soon he began to sweat.

“What do you want from me?”, he asked. The woman looked into his eyes and smiled. “Oh, nothing special...I just want your life.” And then she chuckled. Her blue eyes pierced him and he was able to see himself in them. His mind was racing. He eventually asked her why. He shouldn’t have asked her, he thought. “Because you are an annoying pathological liar who doesn’t deserve to live.”, she then purred.

Her voice made him shudder and he felt how the arousal spiked. Of course she saw it. “Oh you like that? Getting chained up for sexual pleasure?” She held a knife in her hand. Beads of sweat dropped down his forehead as she came closer and closer. With a swift motion she opened his clothing and he stood there bare chested, erection poking into the air. She eyed him a long while and whistled “Woah look who’s all ripped, boi. And damn, _look at that big cock of yours!_ ” She leaned in and licked his cheek and whispered “Too bad that I am going to kill you...But still... we are going to have some fun first.”

Now he was scared as hell and his eyes widened. She let out at throaty laughter, still holding the knife in her hands. He eyed it as she toyed with the blade and softly grazed his skin, leaving thin lines of red on his chest. He hissed. Tiny droplets of blood collected themselves and dripped down his skin. The woman in front of him knelt down and licked the blood away. “God, you taste amazing...”, she said as she rolled her eyes in pleasure. When she finally stood again she had opened the zipper of her jumpsuit revealing nothing more than underwear and sun kissed skin. She began to rub her boobs in front of him, moaning with each touch. “You like that?”, she blew the sentence over to him. He swallowed again but didn’t say a word. “Oh I know you like that, I can see it.” He totally forgot about his erection, still standing strong. “Maybe I’m gonna ride you, too, mh?”, she cooed.

_Why the fuck was he so turned on about the whole situation?!_

His pupils were swimming the more she touched herself. She watched him closely with that piercing blue eyes of hers and eventually he nodded.   
_I’m a fucking fool...’_ he thought. Why would someone like her want to fuck him?

The knife was gone, instead she held pliers in her hands.

_Knack!_

A scream.

“YOU BITCH!”

“Ah, come on raider boy. Don’t be rude.”

The pain he felt was blinding him. Slowly she began to break every finger on his hands and the toes on his feet, leaving him crippled. “Guess you will never play a guitar again, fuckhead.”, she laughed. He was heavy breathing already. Secretly he hoped that companion of hers would come back and stop her. He got disappointed. Instead she held the knife again and now she really cut him deep.

Blood trickled down his arms as she cut out inch by inch of his skin and muscles. She tossed the flesh behind her like it was garbage. Cold sweat ran down his body as he felt how the shock slowly crawled in. “Nuh uh, you don’t get away with that!” Her voice was commanding. “Some Med-X sure will stop you from being a little bitch.” And suddenly he was fully awake again.

He started to become angry when he looked down at himself. His cock was still fully standing and he hated himself now. The woman followed his gaze and smirked. She knelt down in front him looking up into his eyes. “Don’t you worry, Red Eye. I will take good care of you.”

Then, to his full surprise, she stroked his cock up and down. The blood that was dripping down from his chest already covering him down there, coloring her hand in blood red. “I’m sure you taste good.”, she then moaned at him.

She softly licked the blood away toying with the tip of his cock, grazing it with her teeth.

“You’re a crazy bitch!”, he groaned. “Well, thank you.”, she eventually cooed at him. Then she took his cock into her mouth tasting more of his blood and pre-cum. He saw how one of her hands moved inside her jumpsuit between her legs. She moaned onto his cock while she rubbed her clit driving him and herself to an orgasm.

She felt him twitch and before he filled her mouth she bit his cock hard. He screamed in agony as he felt how the muscle pried open and blood flooded her mouth. She panted as she came and then pulled her fingers out of the orange fabric and licked them clean. Her half lidded eyes gazed at him a bloodied smile on her face. “Wow, you’re amazing. Now I really wish I could fuck you...”

He looked at her in disbelief. She laughed at him as she went to the cart again and put a hammer off of it. “...but sadly it is time to rearrange you legs.” She took a swing and crashed the hammer on his knees. The shattering of his kneecaps felt like tiny splinters of hot metal in his skin. His legs were now bent the other side. He panted and cried. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he sobbed loud.

“Aw come on, you give up?”, she teased him. He looked up, broken in every meaning. “You’re cruel...”, he whispered through gritted teeth. Her smile dropped. “If you say so...” Her tone was arrogant. The hammer fell down and she balled a hand into a fist. The first hit was a surprise. And then she used him like a sandbag when she beat him up. Her last hit was at his throat, leaving him gasping for air. His eyes were swollen and he tasted blood.

“Goodbye, fuckboy...”, She then said ramming the knife into his abdomen and pulling it through his flesh and then she tossed it away, leaving him chained and bleeding. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”  
  
  
Danse stood outside and waited for hours for Kathryn to come out again and leave this godforsaken place. The creaking of the door startled him and then she stood in front of him, wearing her shattered power armor again. She smiled at him. “Come on Danse. Let’s go home. I really need a shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, well... To be honest... I hate Red Eye.  
> Sorry for the one's who like him. I have my reasons to torture him like that. (I needed some release since I feel like shit again)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos :-)


End file.
